Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a display. Particularly, the disclosure relates to a display applying a stereo display technique.
Description of Related Art
Along with development of technology, enjoyment in material life and a spiritual level requires kept increasing and never reduced. Regarding the spiritual level, in the era of rapid advancement in technology, people want to implement their fantastic imagination through stereo displays to achieve an immersive effect. Therefore, how to present ideal stereo images through the stereo display has become a target to be achieved by a current stereo display technique.
According to visual characteristics of human eyes, when a left eye and a right eye respectively view two images with a same image content and different parallax, the viewer may perceive a stereo image. In a current stereo image display technique, an optical device is generally configured between a display panel and a user, and the optical device is used to control the images received by the left eye and the right eye of the user. When the image information displayed by the display panel simultaneously includes left eye image information and right eye image information, a cross-talk phenomenon that the left eye receives the right eye image information or the right eye receives the left eye image information is probably occurred. In this case, quality of the stereo image viewed by the user is not desirable.